Reencuentro
by Frezerox
Summary: 4 Años habían pasado desde que "él" había abandonado la aldea. Hoy por casualidad pasa por su viejo hogar donde una vieja compañera lo hará entrar en razón con palabras o a la fuerza... Aclaraciones: ONE-SHOT, pásense si quieren leer algo rápido y sin compromiso :D OU Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me doy el lujo de jugar con ellos


\- Bueno, yo me encargare de llevarle el informe al Hokage – dijo Mitsuki - ¿Mañana a la misma hora de siempre para entrenar?

\- Si, temprano en donde siempre – le contesto la muchacha

Entonces el hijo de Orochimaru la saludo y partió saltando de casa en casa con rumbo al edificio destino. Acababan de llegar de una misión de alto rango y estaba muy cansada, siendo un miembro menos las misiones se tornaban muy difíciles a veces pero igual las superaban. Estaba en la puerta principal de la entrada de Konoha, ya era bastante tarde y decidió emprender el regreso a su casa cuando algo capto fugazmente su atención. Vio una sombra saltar por encima del muro de la aldea, llevaba ropa oscura por lo que no podía distinguirlo bien pero su pelo… Un color amarillo que brillaba fuertemente incluso en las noches más oscuras; tenia dirección hacia el centro de la Ciudad, si era la persona que creí entonces ya sabía dónde se dirigía. Sin mucha prisa comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección del rubio misterioso.

Por fin llego a destino. Una de las silenciosas calles del centro de la aldea, todas las luces estaban apagadas ya excepto una; las del local del ramen. Fue entonces cuando lo vio salir, el rubio corrió las cortinas hacia un lado y salió saludando con mucha cortesía al viejo cocinero; luego sin siquiera mirar hacia los lados salto y comenzó a moverse entre los techos. Obviamente Sarada lo siguió.

Pasó varios minutos siguiéndolo, tenía que admitir que se movía rápido; no sabía si él no se había percatado que lo seguía o la ignoro. Siguieron así hasta que por fin el muchacho se frenó parando sobre un poste de luz. Sarada hizo la misma acción pero del otro lado de la calle a sus espaldas.

\- Tanto tiempo y ni siquiera te detienes a saludar – le dijo la pelinegra con voz fría

\- Si, y ya mismo me vuelvo a marchar. Pase simplemente porque estaba cerca y quería comer un poco de ramen – le contesto el muchacho

\- Tss, cobarde… ¿No crees que ya es hora que regreses,… Boruto?

\- No hay cabida en esta aldea para mí, hace cuatro años tome una decisión y voy a cumplirla – el muchacho se giró y le mostro su cara. Sus ojos azules y su pelo brillaban como nunca, en su ojo derecho tenía una gran marca, parecía un corto que algún tipo de arma blanca; en sus mejillas aún tenía esa especie de bigotes de gato pero lo que más resaltaba era su frente en la que portaba su vieja banda de Konoha pero el logo estaba tachado con una cruz.

\- Eso te hace aún más cobarde

Esos comentarios comenzaron a hacer enojar al joven Uzumaki.

\- Si tanto quieres convencerme de que me quede, entonces vénceme…. – la voz de Boruto era seria

\- No dejaría que te vayas sin antes darte pelea… ¡Sharingan! – grito activando su técnica ocular pero lo que más sorprendió a Boruto es que era un Sharingan de 3er grado

\- Pareces que has mejorada pero… no será suficiente para vencerme solo con eso – el muchacho ya había activado sus ojos hace momentos atrás. Corrió la capa que le cubría el cuerpo lo suficiente para mostrar la vaina de su espada, el agarro firmemente listo para comenzar el combate.

Hubo un pequeño silencio espectral pero instantáneamente luego la batalla comenzó. Kunais y Shurikens volaban por todos lados mientras saltaban de techo en techo, Boruto los repelía blandiendo su arma mientras que Sarada se limitaba simplemente a esquivarlos. El muchacho se movió rápidamente saltando hacia su objetivo, su espada ahora tenía un pequeño fulgor gris alrededor de ella, estaba usando elemento viento. La joven reacciono rápidamente repeliéndolo con sus piernas pero aun así, una gran herida se había abierto en su brazo por el efecto del viento. La batalla había parada momentáneamente luego de ese ataque, el pelirrubio miraba como un color carmesí empezaba a emanar del brazo de su rival y no pido evitar sonreír. Esa expresión solamente la lleno de ira y limpiándose un poco de sangre, tomo un kunai y se abalanzo sobre su rival.

Las hojas de las armas blancas chocaban sacando chispas en cada rose debido a la fuerza con la que sus dueños la empuñaban. Parecía que ninguna de los dos iba a romper sus defensas pero con un ágil movimiento Boruto eludió uno de las arremetidas e le incrusto su espada a Sarada.

\- ¡Te tengo! – grito la muchacha desde atrás. A quien le había clavado la espada no era más que una sustitución. Al ver el movimiento de la Uchiha, el pelirrubio soltó su arma cubriéndose con sus brazos en forma de cruz. El estruendo del golpe fue impresionante y con una fuerza sobrehumana, tanto que mando a Boruto a volar directo hacia el bosque de las afueras de la aldea.

\- ¡Auch! - aún se encontraba recuperándose de semejante golpe – Que fuerza tan increíble… - no termino de pararse y tuvo que esquivar un Kunai proveniente de entre los arboles

\- ¿Qué haces? Esto recién comienza… - le grito apareciendo entre medio de los arboles con sus ojos rojos como la sangre

Boruto sabía que si recibía otro de esos golpes era muy posible que no viviera para contarlo. Se había confiado en que el combate sería fácil pero le cayó la ficha de que ella había mejorado mucho; tendría que usar todo su potencial si quería vencerla.

Activo nuevamente su Byakugan que con el golpe se le había desactivado. La joven sin darle tiempo ni de respirar y con un rápido movimiento de manos escupió una gran bola de fuego. Con la misma velocidad el muchacho realizo una esfera de agua que lo cubrió; al chocar ambas esferas, el agua se condenso generando una densa niebla.

\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – se escuchó junto con el ruido de varios Kage Bunshin aparecer. Al desaparecer la niebla, los clones se abalanzaron sobre Sarada. Esta los fue derrotando uno a uno pero no se dio cuenta que el verdadero se acercaba por detrás suyas, cuando quiso reaccionar a él ya era muy tarde.

\- 64 Palmas – el muchacho comenzó a golpear suave pero preciso en cada uno de los puntos de chacra de ella. No le tome muchos segundos por la velocidad con la que movía los puños y con la última palma la empujo lejos pero mientras estaba en el aire la muchacha fue tragada por una especie de portal y desapareció. Boruto no entendía que pasaba, miraba hacia todos lados hasta que de pronto…

\- ¡Kamui! – salió del portal como por arte de magia y tomo la ofensiva con un ráfaga de fuertes y rápidos golpes. Uno de los golpes llego alcanzarlo mandándolo a chocar de espaldas contra un árbol.

\- Que demonios… - la miraba asombrado. Un Mangekyo Sharingan había reemplazado el anterior. Tenía forma de lo que parecía ser una estrella pero con muchas puntas

– ¿Cuándo diantres fue que lo conseguiste?...- pregunto el muchacho asombrado

\- Eso no te debería importar en estos momentos estando al borde de la muerte – le conteste fríamente

\- Tienes razón… - rio – aunque no eras la única que tiene un as bajo la manga…

Mordió sus dos pulgares y se hizo una línea en cada brazo. Con una larga pose de manos las líneas tomaron un color azul y comenzaron a romper lo que parecía ser sellos. Cuando todos estuvieron rotos, en su brazo creció un pelaje blanco y sus manos se transformaron en garras.

\- Puño Suave: Estilo Hyuga: Tigre Blanco Byakko… - Un aura con forma de tigre se formó alrededor de Boruto y como su fuera el mismísimo viento se movió instantáneamente hacia Sarada; comenzó a propiciarle una seria de golpes intensos y veloces, una cadena que parecía que nunca llegaría a su fin. Sarada no podía hacer nada aunque intentaba todo por zafarse. El muchacho cargo un último golpe con chakra y la golpeo; este resonó en todo su cuerpo y la mando lejos atravesando varias arboles hasta chocar de espaldas contra un último. En el choque no pude evitar escupir sangre.

\- Creo que eso es todo… - dijo Boruto dándose la vueltas dispuesto a irse

 _No puedo perder aquí, no es opción… Si pierdo no me lo perdonare… Se ira y no volverá más… Debo lograrlo…_

Entonces una gran cantidad de chakra fue liberada del cuerpo de Sarada y un Susanno'o de color Blanco se materializo. El pelirrubio miraba y no podía entender nada, como era posible que su ex compañera haya mejorado hasta tal punto de poder activar un Susanno'o… Aun sin entenderlo adopto una pose defensiva aunque con el Estilo Tigre Blanco activo. Sarada comenzó a liberar grandes descargas de chakra cortante contra Boruto; este solo se cubría con el puño suave pero aun así recibía heridas además sabía que no podría mantener por mucho más tiempo el Estilo.

\- Estilo Fuego: Ave Fenix – una gran ave de fuego arremetió contra Boruto. Con una sustitución pudo esquivarla y lograr esconderse momentáneamente de su rival. Sus manos sangraban por la cantidad de daño que habían sufrido intentando aguantar las descargas y el estilo ya se había desactivado; solo le quedaba chakra para un solo ninjutsu. Saco de su mochila unos Kunais que tenían palabras con color amarillo escrito en estos.

\- ¡Sal de tu escondite Uzumaki! Ven y terminemos esto…

El pelirrubio salto fuera de su escondite y lanzo los Kunai hacia Sarada fallando los tres.

\- Es tu final… - Sarada cargo una última ráfaga de chakra esta vez con mayor poder destructivo y la lanzo. Iba directo hacia el muchacho y parecía que lo iba a atravesar pero… Un destello amarillo y se transportó detrás de la Uchiha donde habían caído los Kunai.

\- ¡Rasengan! – un Rasengan a quemarropa que golpeo directo la espalda de su rival. Una vez lo lanzo se alejó de un salto y vio como la mujer cayó derrotada al suelo.

\- Creo que eso es todo… - ahora si estaba seguro que la batalla se terminó. Estaba yéndose cuando comenzó a escuchar un llanto.

\- ¿Por qué?... – escucho un sollozo. Se giró y vio a la Uchica que se había acercado y apoyado en un árbol con su cara entre sus manos. Lagrimas se filtraban entre sus dedos

\- ¿Por qué nos dejaste? – sabía que la muchacha le hablaba a el – Tu madre y tu hermana nunca volvieron a ser las mismas; el 7mo ya no sonreía más; Shikadai e Inojin… Tu huida había destrozado a todas pero a mí me partió el alma porque…. Porque…. ¡YO TE AMABA!

Algo dentro de Boruto se rompió. La culpa y el remordimiento lo empezaban a carcomer por dentro.

\- Porque… Entrene estos 4 años para traerte de vuelta pero… Aun así no pude… No soy la suficientemente fuerte – mientras lloraba se golpeaba – Me partiste el alma cuando te fuiste y nadie pudo llenar ese vacío; el equipo 7 nunca volvió a ser lo mismo… Ni Konohamaru-sensei ni Mitsuki… - cada vez el llanto sonaba más fuerte y golpeaba más al rubio.

\- ¿Y que te crees que me paso a mí? – Boruto no pudo contener sus lágrimas – ¿Qué piensas que acaso nunca quise volver? ¿Que no extrañaba la aldea?... Solo quería remediar lo de los exámenes chunnin pero cuando me di cuenta y quise volver simplemente sabía que no podría mirar a nadie a la cara... – la pelinegra había dejado de llora y escuchaba con atención - ¿Qué te piensas que no pensaba en ustedes cada noche? ¿Que no pensaba en ti? – la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha cambio radicalmente – Como si yo no hubiera sentido lo mismo… Cada noche te recordaba y me preguntaba porque había realizado semejante estupidez pero no tenía vuelta atrás… Ya no podía mirar a la cara a nadie

\- Boruto… Yo…

\- Si tu… Si me hubieras dicho esas palabras antes que me fuera quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero ni tu ni nadie me intento apoyar…

Sarada ahora se sentía culpable; él tenía razón, nadie lo había apoyado.

\- Adiós Sarada… - entre lágrimas se giró y comenzó su retirada

 _No puedo dejar que se vaya… No lo hare…_

Usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura. Entonces un silencio total invadió el ambiente, nadie movía un musculo.

\- Déjame ir… - el rubio aún seguía llorando – Ya no pertenezco aquí

\- No – le dijo rotundamente Sarada – No importar que digan los demás yo te perdonare y te apoyare porque aunque no lo hice antes lo hare ahora – su voz denotaba firmeza.

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del rubio. Sarada sin pensarlo dos veces lo gire quedando frente a frente, le seco las lágrimas y… lo beso. El automáticamente le respondió al beso; era un beso cargado de pena y dolor, de culpa y remordimiento pero sobre todo demostraba una pasión y un amor sincero que se había generado en ambos ninjas…

Me fui ALV xD Es tardísimo por aquí y mañana debo madrugar pero bue… Debía escribir esto xD Creo que habrá bastantes fallos en algunas partes porque ya el sueño me andaba pegando cachetadas xD Pero bueno espero les gusta y mañana subiré el próximo cap de mi otro fic


End file.
